


The Guardian

by australet789



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australet789/pseuds/australet789
Summary: A new time and new heroes are needed. And it's the Guardian's job to choose them. Minor Spoilers for Season 2.





	The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Made this on tumble a while ago. Something very short i had fun with.

‘They remind me so much of them’, he thinks. A fraction of a memory flashes in his mind, the day he was chosen to take part on something that was bigger than him. The day he learned that magic was real and that even the purest light could be darkened in the wrong hands.

And now he have to put that responsibility in someone else.

“I think they are ready, Wayzz”.

“But they are so young…”

“The same age when I was handled my miraculous, and the same age the two previous Ladybug and Chat Noir were chosen if my memory doesnt fail”, the old man says, “does it?”

“You are right, Master.”

“What i told you about calling me like that?” The man shakes his head but smiles. “After all this years you havent changed a bit, my friend.”

The little creature giggles. “And neither do you.”

“Oh, you know that’s a horrible lie!” But he smiles despites himself. “I have wrinkles inside my wrinkles, I look like an avocado.”

The kwami is ready to reply when they see their chosen are finally going into separates ways.

“Ok this’s our chance”, the old man says. “C'mon,little dude”, he orders, “under the hat”.

The kwami hides while the old man checks the pockets of his pants: the two boxes are still there, the ones containing the future of a new generation. And a responsibilty that was gonna change two teenagers lives. Like it did with him.

“You ready, up there, Wayzz?”.

“Yes, Ma- ehhhh.”

“Saaay it…”

“Yes….Nino.”

“There you go, see? Not as bad as you thought.” Checking his pockets once more and taking a big breath, he finally leaves his house, ready to fullfill his mission.


End file.
